Realitas Mimpi
by Elpiji
Summary: Di dunia ini, hanya gadis itu yang peduli kepadanya, dan hanya ia yang peduli pada gadis itu. Padahal dunia ini penuh, namun seolah hanya mereka berdualah penghuni dunia ini. Ada sesuatu, ada rahasia di balik dunia antah barantah ini. [Twist Ending]


Apa yang kau pikirkan, tentang seorang anak yang baru masuk sekolah sesaat sebelum ujian semester, dan menyelesaikan seluruh ujian tersebut dengan nilai sempurna?

Bagiku, itu sama seperti bertanya apa yang kupikirkan tentang diriku sendiri.

Setelah tiga bulan penuh mengurung diri di dalam kamar (meskipun aku terkadang keluar—kau pasti mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan), aku akhirnya menghadiri kelas yang harusnya kuhadiri dari awal musim semi kemarin.

Tidak, aku bukan seorang murid pindahan. Tahun pertama di SMA ini kuhabiskan dengan catatan absen yang hampir nol. Sedangkan pada tahun kedua, hampir seluruh semester pertama kuhabiskan untuk tidak menghadiri sekolah.

Absensi yang tidak mencukupi seharusnya mampu membuatku untuk tidak naik kelas, namun aku tidak peduli. Jika tahun depan aku harus mengulang, itu justru bagus, mengingat aku sudah memahami pelajarannya jauh lebih dahulu dibanding yang lain.

Awal semester dua.

Kehadiranku yang mengejutkan seluruh sekolah, ditambah lagi dengan disabet bersihnya skor sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran, membuat diriku menjadi pusat perhatian.

Namun, entah kenapa...

"Selamat pagi, Shintaro."

... hanya ia seorang yang berbicara padaku.

— • —

**Kagerou Project © Jin/Shizen no teki-P**

AR, OOC kayaknya, entah kapan terakhir kali baca/nonton sesuatu dari serial ini. Fanfik ini juga dibuat di fandom ini karena... kecocokan karakter, dan nambah jumlah fandom yang sudah dijelajahi.

Inti dari cerita ini cuma _twist ending _yang gak tahu mau dibuat jadi multikapter yang bagaimana, dan akhirnya pasrah sebagai cerita pendek.

— **Realitas Mimpi —  
— **Batas kenyataan dan mimpi untuknya hanya setipis kertas. —

— • —

Hari lain dimulai.

Sama seperti kemarin, tidak ada orang yang berbicara padaku.

Aku sendiri sadar akan sifat tertutupku dan mengurung diri di kamar akan membuatku kurang disukai di sekolah ini—atau justru dianggap sebagai sampah—namun tak kusangka sampai sejauh ini.

Ketika aku bebas dari kekangan depresi akibat kehilangan segalanya, aku sudah memahami konsekuensi yang akan kuterima begitu kembali masuk ke dalam miniatur masyarakat bernama sekolah.

Hinaan, cacian, hujatan, segala hal buruk yang dapat kau bayangkan memiliki kemungkinan tinggi untuk terjadi padaku.

Namun pada kenyataannya, tak ada satupun yang seperti itu.

Aku hanya terus berjalan, melangkah. Tiap langkah yang kuhasilkan seolah tak bersuara, tiap nafas yang kuhembuskan seolah tak berarti. Keberadaanku terus terkikis hari demi hari.

Kecuali gadis itu.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku dapat nilai di bawah standar," gadis yang menggunakan syal meskipun liburan musim panas baru saja berlalu itu menggerutu, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia memanggilku, seolah menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian ini.

Aku ingin berbicara, namun tak ada satupun kalimat indah yang hadir untuk diucapkan. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menggerakkan tanganku pelan, menunjukkan hasil tugas hari ini.

"Seratus lagi? Apa kau sebenarnya seorang kutubuku?"

_Yah, IQ-ku 168 dan aku rajin belajar tiap malam untuk mengganti pelajaran yang tertinggal. Tak salah jika kau mau memanggil diri ini sebagai seorang kutubuku._

Namun lagi-lagi, aku tak mampu mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Kalimat itu terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan oleh mulut seorang Kisaragi Shintaro, memaksa hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat pendek,

"Belajarlah lebih giat."

Bahkan mengucapkan kalimat itu saja hampir membutuhkan setiap tenaga yang ada. Terasing dari dunia sosial mempengaruhi kemampuan bicaraku jauh dari yang kuduga.

Gadis bernama Tateyama Ayano itu menatapku dengan wajah cemberut, "Tapi, ada yang bilang kalau terlalu banyak belajar akan membuatmu gila, 'kan?"

Aku tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan setengah lelucon darinya, ataupun bahkan hanya untuk memberikan respon yang semestinya dari mulutku.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menatap ke arah sini dengan wajah yang lembut, yang hanya dapat kusambut dengan ekspresi bingung dan malu sembari membuang muka.

Gadis ini spesial, pikirku. Hanya ia yang mau berbicara padaku, hanya ia yang memberikan atensinya untuk seorang Kisaragi Shintaro. Ketika semua orang menganggapku tak ada, hanya ia yang menganggap kehadiranku di atas segalanya.

Benar, ia mencintaiku.

Ayano tak pernah mengucapkannya, namun _aku tahu._

"Apa sarapanmu pagi ini?"

Seolah sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai nilainya yang ia mulai sendiri, gadis itu menanyakan pertanyaan trivia yang jelas-kelas hanya bertujuan untuk berbasa-basi.

Meskipun begitu, aku menjawabnya, tanpa memikirkan sama sekali.

"Tidak ada. Hanya segelas susu."

Momen ini begitu kunikmati, sesuatu yang sudah tak kurasakan entah berapa lama. Ketika aku mengurung diri di dalam ruangan sempit itu, satu-satunya yang menemaniku menghadapi kesedirian hanyalah suara dan gambar dari layar monitor.

Namun gadis ini nyata, dan ia menemaniku menghadapi kesendirian ini.

Tentu saja, aku juga mencintainya. Tentu saja, aku juga menganggap kehadirannya di atas segalanya. Meskipun hubungan di antara kami hanya sekedar tanya-jawab hal sepele, aku merasa ini sangat berharga.

Dan entah kenapa_, aku tahu_, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

— • —

Hari lain.

Aku dan ia berdiri disana, di atas atap sekolah. Sensasi semilir angin menggelitik rambut, awan yang seolah bergerak dengan kecepatan tak normal, segala hal membuat seandai kami adalah satu-satunya yang berada di dunia ini.

Wajahnya yang menawan itu berbalik, menghadap ke arahku, menanyakan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terlintas di benak ini sebelumnya,

"Jika kau bisa membuat ulang dunia ini, dunia macam apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Yang berada di dalam kepalaku saat ini justru bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku. Namun mustahil aku mengatakan itu padanya.

Di dunia di mana hanya ada kami berdua, aku berpikir, mencoba mencari susunan kata terbaik yang mampu diterima oleh Ayano untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Dunia tanpa kejahatan, dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kebaikan, dunia yang memperlakukan semua penghuninya secara adil, dunia yang... segala jenis dunia terpikir di dalam benakku, namun tak ada satupun yang sesuai.

Aku tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya, seperti biasa.

Gadis itu tersenyum, seolah mengerti dengan reaksiku. Tentu, setelah kebersamaan kami selama... entah berapa lama, ia pasti jadi paham dengan bahasa tubuh lawan bicara sehari-harinya ini.

Ia sama sepertiku, hanya sekedar gadis hantu yang tak dianggap oleh siapapun.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berbicara padaku, begitu juga sebaliknya, tiada seorangpun yang mendekati Tateyama Ayano. Jika ditanya alasannya, aku tak tahu, atau mungkin, tak mau menjawab.

"Kalau aku..."

Jari mungilnya bergerak, menaruh ujung telunjuknya ke bawah bibir, seolah memasang wajah berpikir yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin.

Jika tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang menganggap kami ada, lalu kenapa dunia semacam itu harus ada? Di dunia yang menganggap kami tak ada, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa—

"—Aku ingin dunia dimana kita hanya berdua saja."

Aku tidak sendirian.

Aku memilikinya.

Ia tidak sendirian.

Ia memilikiku.

Kami bersama, berdua, menghabiskan jangka tanpa batas di dalam lingkaran waktu, ruang impian dimana apa yang kami inginkan menjadi kenyataan.

Berdua dengannya, aku tak sendirian lagi. Aku memiliki teman, obat dari segala penyakit yang berhubungan dengan kesendirian. Hatiku yang kosong telah terisi, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

Ia mengambil tanganku, aku mengambil tangannya.

Di dalam alam ini, kami terus bersama. Dengan semua manusia lain hanya berupa makhluk tanpa wajah, dengan kami sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang lengkap, yang seutuhnya.

Setelah kuingat, kapan 'semester sebelumnya' itu terjadi? Kapan 'liburan musim panas' itu berakhir? Kapan aku 'keluar dari kekangan depresi'?

—Aku tak pernah keluar dari sana.

Aku disini, di dalam kesendirianku.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Shintaro."

Aku bersamanya, namun aku tetap merasa sendirian. Aku yang _menciptakannya _sebagai obat dari rasa kesepian ini, tetap tak mampu menyembuhkan rasa yang terus menerus menyerang jiwa ini.

Ah, kapan ini akan berakhir?

Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti masuk ke dunia ini, dimana akulah yang menguasainya, dimana apa yang kuinginkan menjadi kenyataan, dimana aku harusnya tidak lagi merasakan kesendirian?

Tateyama Ayano sudah lama mati.

Setelah aku bangkit dari kematian seluruh keluargaku, setelah aku bertemu dengannya, setelah aku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan oleh keberadaannya—ia mati.

Lalu kenapa, ia disini? Karena aku _menciptakannya. _Dari kepingan memori kebersamaan kami yang sangat singkat, aku menyusun kembali tiap fragmen dirinya secara hati-hati.

Di dalam dunia ini, aku tak sendirian. Bersamanya, aku tak akan sendirian. Asalkan aku memiliki seseorang di sampingku, aku tak mungkin sendirian.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap merasakannya.

Kesendirian itu.

— • —

Aku terbangun.

Di dalam kardus yang berfungsi sebagai selimut, aku bangkit dari alam buatan yang kuciptakan di dalam bunga tidur.

Sekali lagi, aku mengecap dunia ini, dunia hampa dimana aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Dunia kosong dimana aku tinggal beralaskan tanah, beratapkan langit.

Baik di dunia ini maupun di dunia itu, aku tetap sendirian.

Meskipun begitu, di dunia sana, aku mampu merasakannya kembali. Lari dari kenyataan, aku mampu menyusun kepingan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat lagi kurasakan, membuat parodi dari dalam memori.

Dari dalam kantong jaket hitam yang kukenakan, aku mengambilnya. Satu botol besar berisi banyak kapsul, meskipun saat ini jumlah benda itu bahkan tak lagi cukup untuk melebihi jumlah jariku.

"Sembilan lagi..."

Hanya itu batasku.

Setelah sembilan kali lagi, aku akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Yah, ketika itu terjadi... kurasa itu saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini juga..."

Aku membuka tutup dari wadah obat itu, mengambil salah satu isinya, dan menelannya dengan bantuan dari air di dalam botol (yang sebenarnya adalah air keran) yang berada di sampingku.

Begitu benda lonjong itu melewati tenggorokanku, sekali lagi, aku memejamkan mata.

Sekali lagi, aku menciptakan ulang dunia yang kuinginkan.

Sekali lagi, aku menyusun semesta dimana aku bisa mengurangi rasa kesepian meskipun hanya untuk secuil saja.

— • —  
— **Selesai **—  
— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

Uuh, jadi, inti dari cerita ini adalah... Keluarga Shintaro mati, ia jadi hikomori. Setelah berhasil berhenti jadi hikikomori, ia bertemu dengan Ayano. Lalu, Ayano mati. Akhirnya, Shintaro depresi parah dan bergantung dengan obat pembuat _lucid dream _(yang mana menguras hartanya, makanya dia tinggal di jalan)_. _Dan begitu obat itu habis semua, ia bakal bunuh diri.

_The end._

Iya, dari inti ceritanya ini memang bisa jadi multikapter yang bagus. Sayangnya sayanya aja yang males.

Yah, kalo bisa kasih review, yah. Meskipun cuma sekedar 'apaan, nih?' doang juga enggak apa-apa. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


End file.
